Sugar transport is studied in a cultured epithelium. Transport is assessed by measuring sodium dependent uptake of analogs of glucose into the epithelium as well as into apical membrane vesicles prepared from the cultured epithelium. Conditions are identified that alter the rate of glucose transport.